NPS SG380
" A 7.92x75mm sniper rifle that made a name for the Staffel-68 and even led to some variations that either squeezed the most out of this beastly cartridge or went beyond. " The Nosmi Precision Service Schutz Gewehr 380, or NPS SG380, is a sniper rifle manufactured by the Nosmi Precision Service and employed by the Staffel-68. It takes the form of a heavily modified MSG90, rechambered for the 7.92x75mm. Developed during the late 70s, the SG380 was originally employed by competitors (presumably close to the Staffel-68) to great extent, infuriating several opponents who couldn't match the firepower. Banned in 1989 despite the " sporting purpose ", it instead found it's place in the competitions within the Rodblogan Islands. However it was short-lived as in 1993, the ATF, through the so-called " Firm " that pressed William Hayther enough to make the Repressive Solutions's Team opress the Staffel-68, started cracking down on the Rodblogan Islands's buiseness. Realizing the incoming threat, the Staffel-68 decided to make the SG380 their official sniper rifle, issued to the M13 Unit. Campaign The SG380 appears primarly during the Part 0, the early levels of the Part 1 and rarely in the Part 2. In the Part 0, it can be seen in the hands of the Staffel-68 as they are thinkering with the gun. However in run and guns, they are a rare sight and when the player must compete against those using it, the experimental nature means that recoil hasn't been controlled yet, making their outputs slower. During the Part 1, the player actually wields the SG380 during the Staffel-68 campaign, altought sometimes the ASG830 is employed instead during tougher fights. During the Bloxxer Insurgency's campaign, there will be occasions where you gonna fight against the M13 Unit, which are all armed with SG380s. The SG380's last appearances are in the Part 2. Adelheim and the surviving M13s can be seen with the SG380. Multiplayer Originally, the SG380 was supose to be the last gun you would unlock during the Pre-Alpha. In the Alpha, it was scrapped in favour of the ASG830 (named ASG870 at that time) and then returned in the Beta as the SG380. The gun isn't entirely finished but an early version is employed for testing. The NPS SG380 can only be unlocked by the achievement " Rolling Heights ", which requires the player to complete " End Of The Line " with all NPS's War Trophies except the ASG830. As a matter of fact, the SG380 serves as the key requirement for the ASG830's unlocking, alongside the " The Islands Are Yours Now " achievement. While the final stats of the SG380 aren't in the game yet, the SG380 would be supose to be close to the Pre-Alpha incarnation, filling the role of a semi-automatic sniper rifle with very high damage, decent RoF at the cost of severe recoil. Unlike the Pre-Alpha SG380 however the gun couldn't take attachments whatsoever and the scope can be adjusted from 10x all the way up to 70x. Updates Pre-Alpha The original incarnation. Originally had attachments but most of them were removed. RobloxScreenShot20180505_133020070.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 RobloxScreenShot20180505_133137230.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with Holographic Sight (Hipfire) RobloxScreenShot20180505_133139900.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with Holographic Sight (Aiming) RobloxScreenShot20180505_133253818.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with ACOG (Hipfire) RobloxScreenShot20180505_133256344.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with ACOG (Aiming) RobloxScreenShot20180505_133539724.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with CAN-TED Sight (Hipfire) RobloxScreenShot20180505_133543278.png|Pre-Alpha SG380 with CAN-TED Sight (Aiming) Alpha Got remodel but eventually got replaced by the ASG830. Beta Reintroduction of the SG380. Pending. Category:Guns Category:DMRs Category:Staffel-68 Guns Category:Reward Guns